JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters
|platform = Android iOS |release = |genre = Medal Shooting Action |modes = N/A |rating = |media = Smartphone, Tablet |website = Official Website }} is a free IOS/Android game released in 2014 exclusively for Japan. The game is a mobile spin-off of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle and initially focused on the first three parts of the series: Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency, and Stardust Crusaders. As of December 2015, Diamond is Unbreakable was added, and as of September 2018, Vento Aureo was added. Gameplay The game uses the touchscreen as the main form of interaction, allowing the player to input commands using their fingers. Combat against enemies is done using Medal, particularly "Striker" Medals, each of which represents one character and their ability set. Like some card battler games, players must take into account a medal's available health and special attacks as well as take advantage of combo systems that will chain stronger attacks together. Medal Strikers also possess different colors, each color has an advantage and a disadvantage over specific others (Red has an advantage over Green, Green over Blue, and Blue over Red. Yellow and Black Strikers have advantages and disadvantages against each other). In addition to battle segments, Stardust Shooters includes animated sequences and character models featuring the entire JoJo cast from the animated parts. Characters and FINISH Moves The game contains characters seen in the first five parts of the series. Every character can be selected as one of the main party, containing a total of up to 5 characters (4 at the beginning of the match and 1 for backup). Every character possesses a special finish animation when defeating an enemy (Most of these finish moves are based on a character's special attacks seen throughout the manga storyline, or some other notable action). The list below contains every character in the game and their special finish move: Phantom Blood= *Jonathan Joestar (Punches similar to those unleashed in his Sunlight Yellow Overdrive special) *Will A. Zeppeli (Several Ripple Cutter shots) *Speedwagon (His bowler hat thrown as a boomerang) *Dire (Thunder Cross Split Attack) *Straizo *Tonpetty *Dio Brando [Young] (A punch followed by a fingerprint in the eye) *Dio Brando Vampire (Bloodsucking through his fingers) *Tarkus (A chain that envelops the enemy and stretches them) *Bruford (A slash dealt by his sword being held by his hair) *Jack the Ripper (A cut made with his knife) *Wang Chan (Several cuts by his poison claws) * * *Poco * *Poco's Sister *Zombies *The frog from Zeppeli's first demonstration of the Ripple (It only appears as a support Medal to evolve others characters' Strikers) |-| Battle Tendency= *Joseph Joestar (A combo with his Clackers) *Caesar Zeppeli (Several Bubble Cutter shots) *Lisa Lisa *Loggins *Messina *Stroheim (Several shots from his torso-machine gun) *Speedwagon [Old] (A simple 'hit' effect appears on the enemy) *Kars (Several cuts made by his Lightblades) *Wamuu (Spins his wired headgear) *Esidisi (Several attacks by his blood vessels) *Santana (Several bullets shot from his fingers) *Wired Beck *Vampire Straizo (Opponent loses a tooth) *Smokey *Suzi Q *Mark * * (A straight punch using his brass knuckles) * (Several shots from their rifles) * |-| Stardust Crusaders= (A majority of Finish moves are done by each individual's Stand) *Jotaro Kujo and Star Platinum (Several "ORAORAORA" punches) *Old Joseph and Hermit Purple (Hermit Purple captures the opponent and Joseph transfers pulses of Ripple energy through it) *Muhammad Avdol and Magician's Red (A fiery explosion) *Noriaki Kakyoin and Hierophant Green (Emerald Splash) *Jean Pierre Polnareff and Silver Chariot (Several cuts done by Silver Chariot's sword) *Iggy and The Fool (A dash attack delivered by The Fool) *Gray Fly and Tower of Gray (Tower of Gray's tongue attack) *Impostor Captain Tennille and Dark Blue Moon (Several barnacles created by Dark Blue Moon infect the opponent) *Forever and Strength (The fan that was on the ship flies and cuts the opponent) *Devo and Ebony Devil (Ebony Devil's puppet form jumps and stabs the opponent, spear in hand) *Rubber Soul and Yellow Temperance (The enemy is enveloped by Yellow Temperance, which eats and damages them) *Hol Horse and Emperor (Several bullets from Emperor) *Nena and Empress *J. Geil and Hanged Man (Broken glass allows Hanged Man to appear and cut the opponent) *ZZ and Wheel of Fortune *Enya the Hag and Justice (Several corpses controlled by Justice attack the opponent) *Steely Dan and Lovers (Dan himself smashes the opponent with a rock) *Arabia Fats and Sun (The Sun burns the opponent) *Mannish Boy and Death Thirteen (Death Thirteen cuts the opponent with its scythe) *Cameo and Judgement (Judgement appears and attacks the opponent) *Midler and High Priestess (High Priestess scratches the opponent) *N'Doul and Geb *Oingo and Boingo & Khnum / Tohth *Chaka and Anubis *Alessi and Sethan *Mariah and Bastet (Several metallic objects attack the opponent, followed by a car) *Daniel J. D'Arby and Osiris *Pet Shop and Horus *Telence T. D'Arby and Atum *Vanilla Ice and Cream *Nukesaku *DIO and The World *Shadow DIO (His hair creates buds and attacks the opponent) *Anne * |-| Diamond is Unbreakable= *Josuke Higashikata and Crazy Diamond (barrage of "DORARARA" punches) *Koichi Hirose and Echoes *Jotaro Kujo (Part 4) and Star Platinum: The World *Okuyasu Nijimura and The Hand *Rohan Kishibe and Heaven's Door *Elderly Joseph Joestar and Hermit Purple *Yukako Yamagishi and Love Deluxe *Shigekiyo Yangu and Harvest *Reimi Sugimoto *Arnold *Anjuro Katagiri and Aqua Necklace *Keicho Nijimura and Bad Company *Tamami Kobayashi and The Lock *Toshikazu Hazamada and Surface *Tonio Trussardi and Pearl Jam *Yuya Fungami and Highway Star *Shizuka Joestar and Achtung Baby *Bug-Eaten and Ratt *Akira Otoishi and Red Hot Chili Pepper *Aya Tsuji and Cinderella *Yoshihiro Kira and Atom Heart Father *Ken Oyanagi and Boy II Man *Mikitaka Hazekura and Earth Wind and Fire *Toyohiro Kanedaichi and Super Fly *Stray Cat *Terunosuke Miyamoto and Enigma *Masazo Kinoto and Cheap Trick *Yoshikage Kira and Killer Queen / Sheer Heart Attack *"Kosaku Kawajiri" and Killer Queen *Hayato Kawajiri *Shinobu Kawajiri * * * * * and |-| Vento Aureo= *Giorno Giovanna and Gold Experience *Bruno Bucciarati and Sticky Fingers *Guido Mista and Sex Pistols *Leone Abbacchio and Moody Blues *Narancia Ghirga and Aerosmith *Pannacotta Fugo and Purple Haze *Trish Una and Spice Girl *Coco Jumbo and Mr.President *Koichi Hirose and Echoes *Jotaro Kujo and Star Platinum * *Polpo and Black Sabbath *Mario Zucchero and Soft Machine *Sale and Kraft Work *Pericolo *Formaggio and Little Feet *Illuso and Man in the Mirror *Prosciutto and The Grateful Dead *Pesci and Beach Boy *Melone and Baby Face *Ghiaccio and White Album *Shadow Boss and King Crimson *Squalo and Clash *Tiziano and Talking Head *Carne and Notorious B.I.G *Vinegar Doppio and King Crimson *Risotto Nero and Metallica *Cioccolata and Green Day *Secco and Oasis *Chariot Requiem *Diavolo and King Crimson * * * Gallery Phantom Blood= JJSS JONATHAN.jpg|Jonathan Joestar JJSS Jonathan2.jpg JJSS Jonathan3.jpg JJSS Jonathan4.jpg JJSS Jonathan5.jpg JJSS Jonathan6.jpg JJSS Jonathan7.jpg JJSS Jonathan8.jpg JJSS Jonathan9.jpg JJSS Jonathan10.jpg JJSS JonathanErina.jpg JJSS JonathanBruford.jpg JJSS JonathanDio.jpg.jpg JJSS SPEEDWAGON.jpg|Speedwagon JJSS Speedwagon.jpg JJSS Speedwagon2.jpg JJSS JonathanSpeedwagon.jpg JJSS ZeppeliSpeedwagon.jpg JJSS JonathanZeppeli.jpg JJSS JonathanZeppeli2.jpg JJSS ZEPPELI.jpg|Zeppeli JJSS Zeppeli2.jpg JJSS Zeppeli3.jpg JJSS Zeppeli4.jpg JJSS Zeppeli5.jpg JJSS Zeppeli6.jpg JJSS Zeppeli7.jpg JJSS Erina.jpg JJSS Erina2.jpg JJSS BRUFORD.jpg|Bruford JJSS Bruford.jpg JJSS Bruford2.jpg JJSS Bruford3.jpg JJSS BrufordTarkus.jpg JJSS Tarkus.jpg JJSS Tarkus2.jpg JJSS Tarkus3.jpg JJSS Dire.jpg JJSS Dire2.jpg JJSS DioBrando.jpg JJSS DioBrando2.jpg JJSS DioBrando3.jpg JJSS DioBrando4.jpg JJSS DioBrando5.jpg JJSS DioBrando6.jpg JJSS DioBrando7.jpg JJSS DioBrando8.jpg JJSS DioBrando9.jpg JJSS DioBrando10.jpg JJSS DioBrandoWang.jpg JJSS WANG.jpg|Wang Chan JJSS Wang.jpg JJSS Jack.jpg JJSS Jack2.jpg JJSS Jack3.jpg JJSS Doobie.jpg JJSS ZOMBIES.jpg|Zombies JJSS Poco.jpg JJSS Adams.jpg |-| Battle Tendency= JJSS Joseph.jpg JJSS Joseph2.jpg JJSS Joseph3.jpg JJSS Joseph4.jpg JJSS Joseph5.jpg JJSS Joseph6.jpg JJSS Joseph7.jpg JJSS Joseph8.jpg JJSS Joseph9.jpg JJSS Joseph10.jpg JJSS Joseph11.jpg JJSS Joseph12.jpg JJSS JosephStroheim.jpg JJSS JosephSuziQ.jpg JJSS JosephKars.jpg JJSS LisaLisa.jpg JJSS LisaLisa2.jpg JJSS LisaLisa3.jpg JJSS LisaLisa4.jpg JJSS LisaLisa5.jpg JJSS LisaLisa6.jpg JJSS LisaLisa7.jpg JJSS LisaLisa8.jpg JJSS LisaLisaCaesar.jpg JJSS JosephLisaLisa.jpg JJSS Caesar.jpg JJSS Caesar2.jpg JJSS Caesar3.jpg JJSS Caesar4.jpg JJSS Caesar5.jpg JJSS Caesar6.jpg JJSS Caesar7.jpg JJSS Caesar8.jpg JJSS Caesar9.jpg JJSS Caesar10.jpg JJSS JosephCaesar.jpg JJSS OldSpeedwagon.jpg JJSS Smokey.jpg JJSS OldStraizo.jpg JJSS STRAIGHTS.jpg|Straizo JJSS Straizo2.jpg JJSS Straizo3.jpg JJSS Suziq.jpg JJSS Suziq2.jpg JJSS Suziq3.jpg JJSS Suziq4.jpg JJSS Messina.jpg JJSS Messina2.jpg JJSS Loggins.jpg JJSS Loggins2.jpg JJSS LogginsMessina.jpg JJSS Stroheim.jpg JJSS Stroheim2.jpg JJSS Stroheim3.jpg JJSS Stroheim4.jpg JJSS Stroheim5.jpg JJSS Stroheim6.jpg JJSS Donovan.jpg JJSS Santana.jpg JJSS Santana2.jpg JJSS Santana3.jpg JJSS WHAM.jpg|Wham JJSS Wamuu.jpg JJSS Wamuu2.jpg JJSS Wamuu3.jpg JJSS Wamuu4.jpg JJSS Wamuu5.jpg JJSS Wamuu6.jpg JJSS EsidisiWamuu.jpg JJSS Esidisi.jpg JJSS Esidisi2.jpg JJSS Esidisi3.jpg JJSS Esidisi4.jpg JJSS Esidisi5.jpg JJSS Esidisi6.jpg JJSS CARS.jpg|Kars(Coat) JJSS Kars.jpg JJSS Kars2.jpg JJSS Kars3.jpg JJSS Kars4.jpg JJSS Kars5.jpg JJSS Kars6.jpg JJSS Kars7.jpg JJSS Kars8.jpg JJSS Kars9.jpg JJSS KarsWamuu.jpg JJSS WiredBeck.jpg JJSS Vampires.jpg JJSS NAZI.jpg|Nazi Gatekeepers JJSS Gangster.jpg |-| Stardust Crusaders= JJSS JOTARO.jpg|Jotaro Kujo JJSS Jotaro2.jpg JJSS Jotaro3.jpg JJSS Jotaro4.jpg JJSS Jotaro5.jpg JJSS Jotaro6.jpg JJSS Jotaro7.jpg JJSS Jotaro8.jpg JJSS Jotaro9.jpg JJSS Jotaro10.jpg JJSS Jotaro11.jpg JJSS Jotaro12.jpg JJSS Jotaro13.jpg JJSS AnimeJotaro.jpg JJSS AnimeJotaro2.jpg JJSS AnimeJotaroIggy.jpg JJSS StardustJotaro.jpg JJSS JotaroEOH.jpg JJSS JotaroJoseph.jpg JJSS JotaroKakyoin.jpg JJSS JotaroPolnareff.jpg JJSS JotaroIggy.jpg JJSS JotaroDIO.jpg JJSS JotaroDIO2.jpg JJSS OLDJOSEPH.jpg|Old Joseph Joestar JJSS OldJoseph.jpg JJSS OldJoseph2.jpg JJSS OldJoseph3.jpg JJSS OldJoseph4.jpg JJSS OldJoseph5.jpg JJSS OldJoseph6.jpg JJSS OldJosephAvdol.jpg JJSS AnimeOldJoseph.jpg JJSS AnimeOldJoseph2.jpg JJSS AnimeJotaroJoseph.jpg JJSS AnimeJosephAvdol.jpg JJSS StardustJoseph.jpg JJSS AVDOL.jpg|Avdol JJSS Avdol2.jpg JJSS Avdol3.jpg JJSS Avdol4.jpg JJSS Avdol5.jpg JJSS Avdol6.jpg JJSS Avdol7.jpg JJSS Avdol8.jpg JJSS AnimeAvdol.jpg JJSS AnimeAvdol2.jpg JJSS StardustAvdol.jpg JJSS KAKYOIN.jpg|Kakyoin JJSS Kakyoin.jpg JJSS Kakyoin2.jpg JJSS Kakyoin3.jpg JJSS Kakyoin4.jpg JJSS Kakyoin5.jpg JJSS Kakyoin6.jpg JJSS Kakyoin7.jpg JJSS Kakyoin8.jpg JJSS Kakyoin9.jpg JJSS Kakyoin10.jpg JJSS Kakyoin11.jpg JJSS KakyoinPolnareff.jpg JJSS AnimeKakyoin.jpg JJSS AnimeKakyoin2.jpg JJSS AnimeKakyoinPolnareff.jpg JJSS StardustKakyoin.jpg JJSS POLNAREFF.jpg|Polnareff JJSS Polnareff.jpg JJSS Polnareff2.jpg JJSS Polnareff3.jpg JJSS Polnareff4.jpg JJSS Polnareff5.jpg JJSS Polnareff6.jpg JJSS Polnareff7.jpg JJSS Polnareff8.jpg JJSS Polnareff9.jpg JJSS Polnareff10.jpg JJSS AnimePolnareff.jpg JJSS AnimePolnareff2.jpg JJSS PolnareffKakyoin.jpg JJSS PolnareffAvdol.jpg JJSS PolnareffIggy.jpg JJSS AnimePolnareffIggy.jpg JJSS StardustPolnareff.jpg JJSS Iggy.jpg JJSS Iggy2.jpg JJSS Iggy3.jpg JJSS Iggy4.jpg JJSS Iggy5.jpg JJSS Iggy6.jpg JJSS Iggy7.jpg JJSS Iggy8.jpg JJSS AnimeIggy.jpg JJSS GRAY.jpg|Gray Fly JJSS GrayFly.jpg JJSS GrayFly2.jpg JJSS CAPTAIN.jpg|Captain Tennille Imposter JJSS Captain.jpg JJSS Captain2.jpg JJSS Captain3.jpg JJSS Forever.jpg JJSS Forever2.jpg JJSS Forever3.jpg JJSS Devo.jpg JJSS Devo2.jpg JJSS JGAIL.jpg|J.Geil JJSS JGeil.jpg JJSS JGeil2.jpg JJSS JGeil3.jpg JJSS JGeil4.jpg JJSS JGeilHolHorse.jpg JJSS HolHorse.jpg JJSS HolHorse2.jpg JJSS HolHorse3.jpg JJSS HolHorse4.jpg JJSS Nena.jpg JJSS Nena2.jpg JJSS Nena3.jpg JJSS ArabiaFats.jpg JJSS ArabiaFats2.jpg JJSS ZZ.jpg JJSS ZZ2.jpg JJSS SteelyDan.jpg JJSS SteelyDan2.jpg JJSS SteelyDan3.jpg JJSS RubberSoul.jpg JJSS RubberSoul2.jpg JJSS MannishBoy.jpg JJSS Death13.jpg JJSS Death132.jpg JJSS Enya.jpg JJSS Enya2.jpg JJSS Enya3.jpg JJSS Enya4.jpg JJSS Enya5.jpg JJSS Villagers.jpg JJSS CAMEO.jpg|Cameo JJSS Cameo.jpg JJSS Cameo2.jpg JJSS Cameo3.jpg JJSS HIGHPRIESSTES.jpg|High Priestess JJSS Midler.jpg JJSS NDoul.jpg JJSS NDoul2.jpg JJSS NDoul3.jpg JJSS Oingo.jpg JJSS Oingo2.jpg JJSS OingoBoingo.jpg JJSS Boingo.jpg JJSS Boingo2.jpg JJSS BoingHolHorse.jpg JJSS Wilson.jpg JJSS Anne.jpg JJSS Anubis.jpg JJSS Anubis2.jpg JJSS Anubis3.jpg JJSS Anubis4.jpg JJSS Chaka.jpg JJSS Khan.jpg JJSS Alessi.jpg JJSS Alessi2.jpg JJSS Alessi3.jpg JJSS Mariah.jpg JJSS Mariah2.jpg JJSS Mariah3.jpg JJSS DanDarby.jpg JJSS DanDarby2.jpg JJSS DanDarby3.jpg JJSS DanDarby4.jpg JJSS Petshop.jpg JJSS Petshop2.jpg JJSS PetShop3.jpg JJSS PetShop4.jpg JJSS Petshop5.jpg JJSS Petshop6.jpg JJSS TerenceDarby.jpg JJSS TerenceDarby2.jpg JJSS TerenceDarby3.jpg JJSS TerenceDarby4.jpg JJSS KennyG.jpg JJSS VanillaIce.jpg JJSS VanillaIce2.jpg JJSS VanillaIce3.jpg JJSS VanillaIce4.jpg JJSS VanillaIce5.jpg JJSS VanillaIce6.jpg JJSS VanillaIce7.jpg JJSS VanillaIce8.jpg JJSS VanillaDIO.jpg JJSS DIO.jpg JJSS DIO2.jpg JJSS DIO3.jpg JJSS DIO4.jpg JJSS DIO5.jpg JJSS DIO6.jpg JJSS DIO7.jpg JJSS DIO8.jpg JJSS DIO9.jpg JJSS DIO10.jpg JJSS DIO11.jpg JJSS AnimeDIO.jpg JJSS AnimeDIO2.jpg JJSS Nukesaku.jpg |-| Diamond is Unbreakable= JJSS Josuke.jpg JJSS Josuke2.jpg JJSS Josuke3.jpg JJSS Josuke4.jpg JJSS Josuke5.jpg JJSS Josuke6.jpg JJSS Josuke7.jpg JJSS Josuke8.jpg JJSS Josuke9.jpg JJSS Josuke10.jpg JJSS AnimeJosuke.jpg JJSS AnimeJosuke2.jpg JJSS AnimeJosuke3.jpg JJSS JotaroJosuke.jpg JJSS JosukeOkuyasu.jpg JJSS JosukeOkuyasu2.jpg JJSS JosukeKoichi.jpg JJSS JosukeShigechi.jpg JJSS JosukeYuya.jpg JJSS JotaroP4.jpg JJSS JotaroP42.jpg JJSS JotaroP43.jpg JJSS JotaroP44.jpg JJSS JotaroP45.jpg JJSS JotaroP46.jpg JJSS JotaroP47.jpg JJSS AnimeJotaroP4.jpg JJSS JotaroKoichi.jpg JJSS JotaroKoichi2.jpg JJSS Koichi.jpg JJSS Koichi2.jpg JJSS Koichi3.jpg JJSS Koichi4.jpg JJSS Koichi5.jpg JJSS Koichi6.jpg JJSS Koichi7.jpg JJSS Koichi8.jpg JJSS Koichi9.jpg JJSS Koichi10.jpg JJSS AnimeKoichi.jpg JJSS RohanKoichi.jpg JJSS KoichiYukako.jpg JJSS KoichiYukako2.jpg KoichiOkuyasu.jpg JJSS Okuyasu.jpg JJSS Okuyasu2.jpg JJSS Okuyasu3.jpg JJSS Okuyasu4.jpg JJSS Okuyasu5.jpg JJSS Okuyasu6.jpg JJSS Okuyasu7.jpg JJSS AnimeOkuyasu.jpg JJSS OkuyasuKeicho.jpg JJSS Rohan.jpg JJSS Rohan2.jpg JJSS Rohan3.jpg JJSS Rohan4.jpg JJSS Rohan5.jpg JJSS Rohan6.jpg JJSS Rohan7.jpg JJSS Rohan8.jpg JJSS Rohan9.jpg JJSS RohanReimi.jpg JJSS AnimeRohan.jpg JJSS JosephP4.jpg JJSS JosephP42.jpg JJSS Yukako.jpg JJSS Yukako2.jpg JJSS Yukako3.jpg JJSS Yukako4.jpg JJSS Yukako5.jpg JJSS Yukako6.jpg JJSS Shigechi.jpg JJSS Shigechi2.jpg JJSS Shigechi3.jpg JJSS Shigechi4.jpg JJSS Shigechi5.jpg JJSS Reimi.jpg JJSS Angelo.jpg JJSS Angelo2.jpg JJSS Angelo3.jpg JJSS Keicho.jpg JJSS Keicho2.jpg JJSS Keicho3.jpg JJSS Keicho4.jpg JJSS Tamami.jpg JJSS Tamami2.jpg JJSS Tamami3.jpg JJSS Hazamada.jpg JJSS Hazamada2.jpg JJSS Tonio.jpg JJSS Tonio2.jpg JJSS Tonio3.jpg JJSS Shizuka.jpg JJSS Shizuka2.jpg JJSS Yuya.jpg JJSS Yuya2.jpg JJSS Yuya3.jpg JJSS Yuya4.jpg JJSS Yuya5.jpg JJSS BugEaten.jpg JJSS Ratt.jpg JJSS Akira.jpg JJSS Akira2.jpg JJSS Akira3.jpg JJSS Akira4.jpg JJSS Akira5.jpg JJSS Aya.jpg JJSS Aya2.jpg JJSS Aya3.jpg JJSS Yoshihiro.jpg JJSS Yoshihiro2.jpg JJSS Yoshihiro3.jpg JJSS Yoshihiro4.jpg JJSS Ken.jpg JJSS Ken2.jpg JJSS Mikitaka.jpg JJSS Mikitaka2.jpg JJSS Catgrass.jpg JJSS Catgrass2.jpg JJSS Catgrass3.jpg JJSS Catgrass4.jpg JJSS Toyohiro.jpg JJSS Toyohiro2.jpg JJSS Toyohiro3.jpg JJSS Terunosuke.jpg JJSS Terunosuke2.jpg JJSS Terunosuke3.jpg JJSS Terunosuke4.jpg JJSS Masazo.jpg JJSS Masazo2.jpg JJSS Hayato.jpg JJSS Kira.jpg JJSS Kira2.jpg JJSS Kira3.jpg JJSS Kira4.jpg JJSS Kira5.jpg JJSS AnimeKira.jpg JJSS KosakuKira.png JJSS KosakuKira1.jpg JJSS KosakuKira2.jpg JJSS_KosakuKira3.png JJSS KosakuKira4.jpg JJSS KosakuKira5.jpg JJSS KosakuKira6.jpg JJSS KosakuKira7.jpg JJSS AnimeKosakuKira.jpg JJSS Bullies.jpg |-| Miscellaneous= JJSS JonathanJoseph.jpg JJSS JosephJotaro.jpg JJSS JosukeJoseph.jpg JJSS FrogGold.jpg JJSS FrogBlue.jpg JJSS FrogJosuke.jpg FrogJotaroGold.jpg FrogJotaroPurple.jpg FrogJotaroBlue.jpg FrogJotaroRed.jpg FrogJotaroGreen.jpg JJSS FrogJotaroWhite.jpg JJSS FrogCD.jpg JJSS FrogCD2.jpg |-| Promotional Art= JJBASSLogo.png|Stardust Shooter Logo. SSIcon.jpg|The game's original icon. SSIcon (4).jpg|Mature Kosaku icon SSCharacter.png|Some of SS characters. JotaroSS.jpg|Jotaro's color in the game (same as the Anime). Giorno Giovanna Stardust Shooters.jpg|Vento Aureo announcement for SS. Trailer Trivia *Characters such as Jotaro and Avdol were recolored to match their color schemes from the anime. *This is the first game to have minor characters, such as Wired Beck, Loggins, Messina, and Gray Fly playable. *After the anime's debut, the game received an upgrade, which allowed the players to use Metal Strikes based on the anime's art style; all the main heroes (except Iggy) and Shadow DIO received one. **The heroes' Stands' visuals during Finishing Moves were altered as well. *During the game's loading and installation screens, special animations such as Joseph's running away and Jotaro's walking animation from All Star Battle are featured. *Originally, if the loading screen icon was tapped, Iggy would fart in Polnareff's face. This has been updated to Josuke getting angry as he combs his hair. *When a Leader Medal evolves into a Level 3 Medal Striker, a second special ability can be used during battles. Some of these abilities briefly reproduce 3D animations seen in All Star Battle. These animations include: **Jonathan using his Scarlet Overdrive skill. **Dio Brando (Vampire) using his HHA, Space Ripper Stingy Eyes.'' **Joseph Joestar using his HHA, "'This means war!". **Wamuu using his HHA, "'''Fighting Technique: Holy Sandstorm!". Site Navigation Category:Video Games Category:Application